Of Love Letters
by Goldfish Policy
Summary: A letter appears under his door and he's ready to kill the sender. Surprise boyxboy, slash, fluffy angsty humor, f-bombs.


I wanted to vomit. I wanted to spit, hurl, gag, shit, regurgitate and then piss, all over the letter. I wanted to flush it, ached to burn it, yearned to dig the deepest hole known to the ninja world and bury it. No funeral required. I just needed the letter out of my sight.

It sat daintily, accusingly, on the empty desk. It was creased in three places and spread with refined ink. The parchment was pristine, the penmanship legible. There was no immediate dislike. But reading the first words brought about nausea and my intricate vocabulary of curse words, threats and fucking talented hatred toward the vast population.

I tasted metal and salted fish. My fists had long since turned from white to red to purple, my nails forming bloody crevices in my palms. All I could see was liquid red; liquid red and a letter.

The room was silent. It was soon after dawn and activity began to be heard in the streets beyond. Shop owners jovially preparing for the upcoming day. Birds still whistling their morning songs. I was only half dressed, and my toast more than likely burnt to death in the kitchen.

Logistically, this didn't make sense. Chronologically, I was fucked.

It couldn't be helped. The letter stared, unmoving, almost patient towards my unbound fury, and it couldn't possibly be changed.

Right. I attempted to breathe.

A ridiculous scenario. A precluded disposition that pertained normality no longer existed. There could only be chaos. There could only treason! The will of fate itself had been broken, destiny defied by some measly human trickery. There was no way the wheel could allow such a mockery-

I cut myself short with the reminder of air. Calm. It was only a letter. A letter that may have just pronounced the death of me, but still only scribbles on parchment.

"Neji,"

it began. Delivered some time in the night, past all of the Hyuuga household safety precautions and shoved under my door. Where the content derived, I couldn't know. Years or days, out of spite or humor, I may not have wanted to know.

Footsteps neared my door. It was amazing that animate life continued. were they not aware of this vast hole in destiny? The footsteps pressed on. Now I was being ridiculous. No one knew of this travesty. The letter was delivered to me personally, for only my eyes to see.

Perhaps if I ate it.

And what preposterous timing. What inaccurate hope.

I noticed I was crying. Quick and silent droplets fell from my strained eyes. I had been raging for too long and my arms began to wilt. I suppose the truth can't be helped. Not to admit that this letter portrayed the truth, but rather spoke loud and clear. And it _had_ been written, and it _was_ delivered. If that doesn't suggest relevant honesty, or the gracious need for murder, then maybe I could entertain the idea. Maybe the ability to trust was in order.

Although, the fact that this information had been received in a letter, and the night that he had left...Why?

A snicker almost escaped my mouth-what was the possibility of him predicting my reaction? would he have known that I would want to ingest his liver with this news and therefore steered clear?

Amusing. Still, he was off on his mission in retrieving Sasuke for some insurmountable amount of time. Days, months. He had been gone for two years at a time before. And he delivers a letter to me now.

Was there a purpose? A lie by default?

I had no way of knowing, not without asking the idiot directly. How unlucky for him that I have now calmed and find myself with the vast need to track him down. To rearrange his face for the presentation and to hold him for balance on reiterating the words.

Pathetic. He would be chasing Sasuke and I would be chasing him. Perhaps that was his purpose-to know someone was following him. That someone, even one individual, wanted him back.

I could only press the letter into my pocket and swiftly find a shirt.

"Neji,

I wanted to be sure you knew that I'm leaving in the morning and that I'm in love with you.

Naruto"

* * *

The end.

Short, sweet and to the point, yes? I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please tell me what you think! Love? Hate? Requests?


End file.
